


Promise Me Toegther, I Don't Wish Forever.

by orphan_account



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Immortality, Love, Love at First Sight, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Muffins, No Romance, No Smut, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slice of Life, Sneaking Around, SuperM Fest, Unrequited Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sneaked glances might not always mean attraction, beautiful faces don't always translate to youth;Come around join a girl onto the voyage of admiration, confession and a rejection but she has a thing to tell you,Rejections always hurt or sometimes it's easier to make peace with the pain than to wallow?Trade a tear for a lifeworth of smiles.P.S. The summary's kind of rushed so it might be confusing but believe me this is a ride, good or bad, well, find out!
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), original female character/ original male character
Collections: The Story Stands Alone





	Promise Me Toegther, I Don't Wish Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic that has been posted here. Thank you for visiting me! Hope you like it ^-^ This fic is based off of the reality show, 'As We Wish' where the members of SuperM were asked to construct a short story and act it out. I tried to do the justice by adding some of my own ideas. 
> 
> Song Recommendation: https://youtu.be/PWqEPKduGm8

Moodboard : <https://pin.it/4ezoBU1>

The thick musk of coffee had draped the air like a blanket in the café, mixing ardently with the aroma of the baked delicacies being exhibited in the glass case. People chattered away, pouring away feelings with 'one more' mug of the newly pronounced elixir of life. Amidst the clutter of utensils and the drizzling patter of rain against the glass pane of the cozy place, her mind found itself in a trance, a dangerous territory, if you will. Face scrunched into a frown, her eyes scanned everything in a flashing second, looking for anything out of character but indeed,  
Everything was usual.

Unable to shake the feeling off, her muddled mind took her from behind the black granite counter and to the centre of the room. No matter how hard she tried, the ambience of the space seemed to be lacking something really perpetual. The employees started gathering around her in rotating clusters with features etched with varying shades of confusion but she shook them off with a politely dismissive wave of her hand. Her eyes couldn't stop wavering from the faces of customers to the continually whirring coffee dispensers, anything to placate the abstract nameless feeling. Doing a final once-over, she settled to blame the off-feeling on the exhaustion that had settled in her bones, credit to the week long hectic schedule of coffee making, managing the shop and being herself, a self nourishing college student while also providing for her grandmother.

While we're on the topic, what exactly was the old lady up to at the moment?  
'Probably sat in her favorite chair, looking outside the window sill, hoping that time passes a tad faster so she could join her granddaughter on their weekend trip to go thrift shopping.' The usual.

The thought brings about a daring smile on the owner's lips. Just when she was about to look for the cheery woman, the bell above the door dings, signalling that someone had decided to grace their humble place. As if an instinct, the girl turned around with a professionally warm smile adorning her face to welcome whoever that has entered the mostly packed coffee shop but the sight before her caused the meticulously learned smile to falter for a second longer, thoughts coming to a halt altogether. And in the next moment, it all started making sense.  
Of why the confines of a place that she calls her 'home away from home' seemingly made her yearn for something, anything that made the feeling justified.

The place had been lacking HIM.

Staring wide-eyed at the strange but absolutely welcomed intruder, the girl broke their hazed eye contact, feeling flustered over having an inner monologue whilst gawking at the rather handsome customer. She bowed, recollecting her vividly scattered thoughts and saw him sheepishly to his seat; paddling to her rightful place behind the counter with adapted grace, bowing to whoever met her professional inquistive gaze. Once seated at the high stool, her eyes wandered towards to the latest entrée, making sure that he indeed had sat himself at THE seat.

The usual. The lone loveset in the entirety of the room, whose specificity was enhanced by the lowest hanging window by its side, the blue of the seat's velvet complimenting the pink hue of his dress shirt like a second skin. Upon the familiarity that seemed to flow in with the beautiful stranger, the earlier troubled girl felt a wierd but infinitesimally warm feeling piercing through her normatively reserved heart.

Nobody paid any heed to it, even when the subject of the girl's concurrent thoughts rose up from his seat, exhibiting a mystic air that was just HIM. _A trademarked aura_ , if you'd like it to be put that way. Everybody's nonchalance hadn't been a chance of luck for the poor girl to hide the glowing anticipation glossing her pale cheeks, it was deliberate. Ending his personal ramp walk by striking an elegant pose which visually would send back top notch models reeling, the customer made show of scanning the menu displayed over the counter. Even his beauty couldn't mask this annoying habit of his which ultimately yeeted the girl off from the daze and roll her mocha eyes at him. Not that he noticed though, he never did. It frustrated her, not his habit of mulling over the menu when he ordered the very same thing day after day but the fact that she still went on with it, only to have the slight hoarse voice of his to warm her insides, truly enamoring but frustrating beyond any word ever made.

"An iced americano, please." There goes the routine, next comes the smile; Check.  
The princely poised whirl; Check.  
And up he goes; Back in his own world by the window.

"You should definitely ask him out," A wavy voice startled the zoned out girl causing her to emit a loud yelp. She's quick to recover though, throwing a glance towards the guests who had enough of compassion to check up on her, even from their respective seats unlike a certain platinum blonde haired boy who seemed transfixed on breaking the shop's rose tinted glasses by his stare alone.

"Keep it low, will you?" The other girl cheekily grinning in response, not one bit shameful of her action of giving the cinnamon haired girl a heart attack. Delivering a poorly excused smack on the giggling girl's head, she stuffed the special pink note in her hand with an exaggerated sigh, switching into the hostess mode as soon as the floorboard announces someone coming up to the counter.

"An amerciano, please," The slightly off-put owner repeats, completely ignoring the teasing lilt to the helper's voice as she muttered,  
"As you please, Sire." It doesn't take long for the owner to fall back into her work once again, producing bills, checking off items and patiently helping people to sort through the menu but surely not so much it seems because she doesn't miss the buzz of whispering going on about at one of the coffee station. Peeking at the now mostly empty café, she walks over to the gathering, hoping to join in on the hottest discussion.

"Pardon me ladies," She muses with a friendly warmth glimmering in her prematurely tired eyes before adding, "What's popping?" Each of the six heads whirled around from their tight knit circle, eyes blown wide before the bombing laughter infiltrated the whole room. Instinctually, the employer's neck curved to check if any customer felt uncomfortable about the rendezvous, not many came in sight but those who had noticed, didn't comment.

"We were discussing about the great tragedy we are being destined to experience everyday." One of the person mumbles, smile evident in voice. The owner must have looked lagging as another one added, "The angsty tale of our Employer and Mr. Iced-americano-fancy-pants." She blushes bodily at the clarification, shrinking her shoulders to look smaller but to no avail as all of the people start imitating every day's occurrences, doing a horrible job to voicing over her and the handsome regular.

"Shut it, please," The centre of the mockery huffs unflatteringly from behind the hand covering her tomato red face. They only feel more enthusiastic after the comment is let out.

"I don't see why you won't make a move," The girl from earlier presses again, just looking for inevitable trouble, judging by her mischievous smirk. Her query however elicits gasps which rapidly morph into questioning expression, raised eyebrows to lowly mumbled hums, you name it, they have it.

"I don't even know why you mischief mongers are being indulged right now but if I were to do it anything, it would be totally unprofessional of me. Second and most important, he is clearly not interested." Albeit reluctantly but they voice their understanding of the first statement but first handedly reject the second one, holding their stand with such ferocity in their eyes that would have made even soulmates cower in shame.

" 'Everyone except the girl knows when a boy is in love' have you heard this saying perhaps, my victorian lady?" A boy clad in their ink blue overalls states mockingly.  
'Love' The word catches the timid girl off guard, taking her mind off the embarrassing title. No, she knew that the one worded trivia between the boy sat at the loveseat and her was not anywhere near being called love but she couldn't deny the bloom that erupted out of her chest and up to the extremities when any of it occured.

"We are getting way ahead of ourselves here. Let's just come back to square one and bid this dicscussion a farewell, yeah?" The almond eyed girl tries for one last time, only to be threateningly dished out off their group conversation. She knew they mean well but the girl had always had trouble with acting on her emotions, shying away from any form of hormonal intrusion in her bland life, she preferred it that way.

Maybe she could really initiate a conversation? The thought alone embarrassed the living daylights out of her. But, there was no denial in her growing irritation about people being concerned about her 21 year long abstinence from romance.  
Shrugging off the poking thoughts to the unbothered part of her head, she slipped out of the pin-stripped apron and started polishing the counter as the clock started its descent to their closing time.

Sooner than later came the tinkling sound of the wind chimes, meaning someone had entered the café through the secluded area that resided on the other side of the rosewood door. The café- keeper's head shot up, eyes crashing with the pretty pupil's for a menacing second before she realised that he had been looking behind her, towards the source of the resounding tinker. Disappointed would be an understatement of what she felt at the realisation. There was no need for her to spin back and examine what made the noise, she knew who it was.

Her beloved Grammie.

On days when the girl would be too divulged in her work, the periodical clamour of the chimes informed her of the closing time drawing near. It was really comical, the accuracy of Grammie's incoming and HIS outgoing. As if her arrival scared or intimidated him, the latter seeming more plausible, reason sketching to one of their rare encounters where her warm greeting made him duck his head and flee the homey space in mere seconds, eartips aflame.

Time passesd without any significance after that, little amount of people filtering in and out time to time, the keeper peeking out her head from the heaps of books at the table at intervals, welcoming people with a polite tilt of her aching head and leaving rest of the fuss to her impeccably trusted staff. Her job was hard but college was way more demanding hence the multi tasking. Poring through the numerous notebooks and online documents, all the while absentmindedly playing slip and slide with her spectacles on the bridge of her nose, the fact that it indeed was getting darker and darker outside by the passing second completely was disregarded by her mind.

Days went by, nothing changed, in came people in their welcoming space and were greeted by a polished smile from the owner, shown to their seats and promised dedicated service by the café family. Most of the people left with heartfelt words scribbled over the 'MoodBoard' by the counter, little doodles and praises filling everyone of them with a rigorous drive to make the bestest of assortments and be the reason someone genuinely smiles today, as simple as that, yeah?

Wrong. Only if it could be that simple. There had been many a days when the owner was blamed for people's day going to shit but never did she flinch upon any of that. If only they knew that she had been through the baddest of times to be behind that counter and couldn't ever let anybody talk her down to halt doing what she seeked comfort from. And also, how could we leave out the shiny Chelsea boots and their blank-as-a-slate owner?

The enigmatic man with the most beautiful doe eyes, fixated on nothingness but everything all the same.

The days did sustain the changing patterns and colours of his clothes but the slow burning wrath of time spared his stoic face and the god forsaken addiction of americanos. Never once did he do anything with a twist, the same everyday and she wouldn't say but the girl's patience was as thin as a thread now, hanging on without a ledge sure does that to a person so gathering all of her courage and stomping down the wits in a dark corner of her mind, she decided to have THE TALK with him.

The day had been nothing short of hell for the apparently nerve wrecked girl, mind playing all the tricks up it's sleeve as the clock tucked in closer and closer to 10 a.m, the time HE entered the café each day, the usual. The final mocking thought came in while she saw him walk up to the shimmering counter, How pathetic you have to be to be drooling over a complete stranger? And risking being rejected on your first ever proposal, real growth! And that, the raw call out upon her pride created a whirlpool of emotions in her heart, swaying between getting over it and gobbling down the flutters, jitters and blushes that he gave her over the past year he's been visiting them, quite religiously at that.

"Welcome." The 'yet, again' left unsaid so as to not sound apprehensive which was sure some juxtaposition seeing how she had her confession right behind the greeting but that had to wait because Duty calls first and foremost and maybe, maybe she was trying to talk herself out of the thing but the following words hammered the nail of determination right into the centre of her head, quelling every thought, positive and negative alike,

"An americano, please." The usual.

"Sure," Came in the baffled girl's chipped reply and the countdown began,

Three. Here comes the blinding smile. Oh, how come hadn't she noticed his crooked front teeth. So very adorable.

Two. The final swirl of his slender figure and damn her when she didn't even notice what came next.

One.

"Excuse me, Sir." The girl cried heavens in her mind about having skipped the stuttering and blabbering she had really wholeheartedly prepared for spilling out of her mouth. "Pardon?" The gears of her mind started turning, the sole couple of her nervecells doing naked limbo over the timbre of his voice. What the hell did her mind even was conjuring up? "Actually I wanted to talk to you, would you mind?" The girl supplied quickly, assessing how his eyes exhibited straight up numbness, the definitive emotion brimming in his aphrodisiac orbs. "Sure."

And that is how they wound up in the secluded space of her café, surpassing her colleagues' mocking and suggestive looks rather off handedly. Only a few seconds had passed when her mind blew off completely which came in with an inevitable fear of having him listen in on her erratically bating heart but the composure slid in pretty easily for a person with zero to negligible social skills. After reprimanding herself over the palpable tension in the minimalistically furnished room, she decided to get the show on the road,

"Actually I've been made painfully aware of you visiting us quite literally everyday which isn't at all a bad thing but I was wondering if you perhaps have any specific reason for it? If you would prefer me knowing, that is." That had been the safest way of going around with it, blaming a tad of it on her acquaintances, sue her!

He turned at the direct addressal, straightening his back and turning to look at the girl bodily, at more than a hand's distance from her but hovering a little over her slouched figure. She scrutinized him for the first time, noticing how unjust her observations about his beauty had been all along, he's simply ethereal up close, almost beyond humanistic standards but she played it up as her desperation and disengaged her intrusive examination when finally, finally his rosy lips parted, uttering,

"Would you like to hear a story?" Okay, blow one and she never had felt so unoffendingly disregarded but knowing how life more often than not had a reason of slapping or unceremoniously kicking you in the guts, she nodded.

"Just keep an open mind, this may sound a bit beyond what you've ever known but just, yeah?" The sentence wasn't what the girl had expected, honestly none of of what was happening was, not that she had just made it to be either her direct acceptance or something but a normal girl, barely an adult, would anticipate normalcy. She nodded yet again, if her lack of response perturbed him, it didn't show on his face which was all sorts plain, bland, only reflective.

"There was this boy who lived a time really back in time than anyone else here, he used to visit this very café on some days. It's been here for longer than you can imagine, yeah. It had been sort of an escapade, this small haven I mean. There he fell in love with a girl," He just couldn't continue without letting a mouthful of smile bleeding in at that before furthering," How could he not when she had been this radiant, young lady who wasn't any short to a wish he bidded to shooting stars on starless nights, with a smile which could easily rival all of the world's good, better and more combined."

_"Would you like to order something, Sir?" The hostess had proposed the occupational question some time after he had settled down in his seat. None words of affirmation or negation were uttered as he just sat there, marveling how the girl had enraptured his whole being without even lifting a pinky. He was so whipped but she didn't know, that had to be changed. Some time into their staring contest, she started backing off, feeling increasingly flustered due to his shameless but respectful appreciation of hers. She knew, he needn't say._

_"Excuse me, Miss," The boy said, more like blabbered as soon as he figured as she started retreating with small steps. His edgy tone made her snap back, with a flashing speed which caused them to erupt into a mess of blushes spread over their respective cheeks._

_"I think I like you." His words had a soft yet firm finality, like only her opinion could make him reign his feelings in, not any of the million deities or natural forces, just her answer._

_"Looks like it's reciprocated then," Her words were mumbled through a smile that was just very her, giddy, toothy, heart warming. Never in all of the agonizingly obvious years did he smile like the way he did that day._

The girl was spiralling down the urge to disrupt him and ask him try might be politely to just state out the rejection and not flash a story highlighting just the thing she lacked and wanted but stayed put, holding onto her earlier reasoning, take it as a sign of her adulting when in reality, she just wanted to be heave a heavy breath before she started to drown because there was no hiding that it would hurt, like the bad, worst and more combined.

<Cue the song, Infinity by Jaymes Young for a better experience >

<https://youtu.be/PWqEPKduGm8>

"It was hard, being with her." A short, laboured breath, "But it was harder being without her so I stayed, counting every moment spent with each other, pouring out all of myself into spending just some more of our time together. I lived in the present, always. Still do." The girl wore an expression of confusion after the narration was put out in the universe, the carefully woven sentence irking her in the most bewildering of ways.

"Her days are numbered and mine aren't. You wouldn't believe me if I said that my most desperate of wish after her was, is and will be just ceasing to exist. But life is cruel." He swiped a quaking hand through his platinum blond hair, untangling a small knot that had formed at the ends and that was the moment when the girl saw it, not like seeing mirage in a desert but a straight-in-your-face, saw it.

The sparkle of the white gold ring was unmistakable; the small carving of orange blossom just seemed like a grand awakening, the situation was indeed like the biggest tragedy and greatest of ecstasy morphed into one flake of mockery in that second. Denial? Disbelief? Shock? Blow? Deliberate ignorance? Manic episode? She understood then and there that there was a need to consider reframing her vocabulary because that feeling had to have a name of it's own, edging between the setting in of a realization and not being physically, emotionally or psychologically able to make peace with it.

"You fell in love with my Grammie?" There, she said it, because not even in the deepest of slumber would she mistake the ring whose identical twin adorned her Grammie's slender, wrinkly digits. His nod was just enough to have her heart(?) cracking, it hadn't been enough to break it but it hurt, just leave it be. All of her self depreciating thoughts just vanished- POOF- only to be replaced by a massive spark of baffled energy. The room was quite, except for HIS quiet breaths and the sound of her own dramatic heart who was just as confused as her about what to feel? And that fleeting feeling hurt because she didn't know, what to feel, what to say, how to act and just how to cope? Nobody taught her that, so she did the only thing she could think of, breathe.

So as to show it's cruelty, life had left her hanging just as she feared but could she even resent HIM? And who was to be blamed? If only she had someone to gather her in their arms and tell her it's okay, it would have been fine but it's not, not fine and no one was there to stop her from crumbling. Sensing the onslaught of her meltdown, he immediately knelt down beside her, encasing her in his daintily warm arms. She let go then, letting go of the one teardrop that slid down and allowed her heart to feel shaken now, there was absolutely no reason to keep holding on a thread which could cut deeper than any knife ever could.

Not realising how much of time passed, she felt herself calm down marginally and the point when she decided to detach herself, she felt another pair of hands creeping over her back but this time, she fell into the emotional spectrum towards emotions where the tranquility empowered each thing else.

Tranquil because the embrace was finally complete, the warmth of it was a low simmering blaze now and she felt enamored. After all, her heart had been broken and mended all by the same person. She held on tighter then, basking in her personal brand of rainbows and sunshine, together by her side.

"Love her and be with her, always. Okay?" And not even the greatest of poets could ever portray what did beneath his otherwise monotonous eyes which shone with the love of a shared eternity when he solemnly replied,

"I promise to love her till the end of time." She exited the room with that, not wanting to furthermore intrude their little world where nothing mattered but her smiles, a world where no words could say the thoughts their eyes shared, their tiny haven where time was love and hated with a burning passion.

"What did he say?"  
"Isn't the blush saying enough for you?"  
"Woah, our girl scored a greek god!"  
"Can't say I am not jealous!"  
"Does he have a brother perhaps?"  
"You were for quite some time there, what went down? Details please."  
"Hey, I saw Grammie too. Did you get your blessing already?"  
"Stop with that hideous smile! C'mon tell us!"

The girl tuned out the questioning voices, reminiscing how the pair who stood behind that door begged to differ from people who make promises of having the last breath together, instead choosing to live a little more for each other. Imagining them younger, hushing out promises of their little eternity to each other, a dopy smile took over her features.

"He lives for somebody but- ," She stops before completing the thought, smiling out her exact thoughts,

"He lives for somebody else and I am happy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of gestures are appreciated!  
> I'm open to Constructive criticism. 
> 
> P.S. There's a person who love you here, you should try too, it's really fun!


End file.
